


Sing

by UglyTunaSandwich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, My First Smut, NSFW, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTunaSandwich/pseuds/UglyTunaSandwich
Summary: wrote this for my horny ass moots mwa
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Sing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niawho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/gifts), [alittlemayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemayhem/gifts), [QuasarScorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuasarScorpion/gifts), [Aisem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisem/gifts).



> wrote this for my horny ass moots mwa

Oikawa watched as his junior loaded the back of the truck. His back muscles flexing with every heave as he packed the cooler, umbrella and chairs. The tank top clung to his damp skin, defining each dip and valley between each of his muscles defined. His tan lines hadn't helped in fending off Oikawa's growing hunger. 

He walked up behind him, placing a firm grip on his waist. 

" _ Oikawa-saaaan _ !" He kept his voice low, as if trying to hide his large physique. "We're in _ public _ !" He heard a low giggle in his ear. 

"Sho-chan you're so cute." He ran his hands over his tank top. It took everything in him not to start pulling it off in the parking lot. "We haven't even done anything. Yet."

He pulled him in as he felt shiver travel through the ginger's body. He was sure that he could feel it in his toes. Oikawa grinned in satisfaction. Letting go of him, he headed for the passenger door. 

"I'll be waiting, Sho-chan!”

Hinata had a sneaking suspicion he wasn't just talking about packing up. 

The drive back to their apartment wasn't any easier. He nearly white knuckled the steering wheel as Oikawa groped his thigh. He said it was to "keep steady" since the road was "oh so bumpy!" He still didn't understand why that involved the tips of his fingers grazed the edge of his groin area. If he blushed any harder, he was sure he'd be seeing red. Every small "bump" somehow brought his hand closer to his inner thigh. 

"Sho-chan, are you running a fever? You're turning red." Oikawa could barely hold in his smugness as he asked ridiculous question. 

"I'm fine. Just got something on my mind," he responded through gritted teeth. 

Oikawa smiled. "I'm glad. We need you in good health, you know." 

That might've been the longest car ride home that afternoon. 

\---

Hinata put the keys on the kitchen counter only to find himself pinned between it and Oikawa's erection. One that was growing with each passing second. He gulped at the contact, his own member responding in kind. 

"Uhh, O-Oikawa-s-san."

"Yes?" He felt slender fingers creep up his tank top, tracing his abdomen for a second before settling at his waist band. He almost lost composure as a few fingers slipped between his beach shorts, threatening to reach out to his growing erection. He lightly grabbed Oikawa's hand at the wrist. Not because he was being gentle, but because he was using all the strength he had. 

"M-maybe I should shower first…" he could barely convince himself as Oikawa pushed through his weak grip to take a handful of his own.

"I don't think every part of you agrees," he cooed in his ear. Hinata cursed how his body betrayed him. Oikawa's hand felt warm wrapped around his now full on erection. 

A part of him wanted to buck into the taller man's waist as his hand made a slow descent down his shaft. Something he hated (and maybe loved) about Oikawa was how he liked to take his time. He waited to hear Hinata's breathing slowly pick up in pace as his breaths shallowed in sync with his own quickening hand. 

"Mmph." Hinata grunted, holding back a moan as he naturally started following the motion made on his dick. He began rocking his hips into Oikawa's crotch, getting even more aroused as his ass was met with Oikawa's own erection. 

Oikawa ran a thumb over his head sending fireworks through his veins. It only took him a second to realize that Oikawa's hand had stopped. He was stopped mid rut by a firm grasp on his hip. He felt the brunette lean down into his ear. 

"Sho-chan, you didn't think you were gonna cum that easily, did you?"

Hinata gripped the kitchen counter, already feeling weak in the knees. Perspiration had hair sticking to his forehead and was slowly giving a glossy look to the rest of his body. He tried to cool himself by taking deeper, steady breaths. Before he could make any progress, he felt a hand grip his right ass cheek. Oikawa's hand found its way under his swimming trunks to make skin to skin contact. 

"Fuck you ass is so tight," he whispered almost to himself. Hinata gave a slight blush at the praise. He then felt a second hand, slick with his own precum, graze his entrance. He fought hard against a low groan and settled for another stifled grunt. Oikawa noticed this and thought to correct his actions. 

"Sho-chan~," he cooed. "That's the second time you did that. Why won't you let me hear your voice?" Hinata could hear the pout even with losing his general focus. 

"O-Oikawa-san. Like I said, maybe we should shower first."

Oikawa's expression darkened, his voice getting dangerously low. "That's the first thing you say?" He took a deep breath and took both his hands out of the stocky man's trousers. He then led a confused Hinata to the kitchen table by the waist. 

"Oikawaaa--" he felt his upper body be slammed into the table. Sometimes he forgot just how strong his senior was. Oikawa took no time to remove his trunks, taking in the sight that was to behold. Hinata's toned muscles from hundreds of hours of practice. His tan lines separating the sections of his body that was exposed to the sun during his time in Brazil. And the ass he was going to wreck if it killed him. 

Hinata was strong, but Oikawa was stronger. His hand remained splayed out between the smaller man's shoulder blades as his other traced the meal before him. Even with his tan lines, Oikawa sought to mark him up. Brazil may have claimed him as its own, but in the end, he only belonged to the grand king. 

He pressed one finger to his entrance to gauge him. Breathing shallow, good so far. His breath hitched as he circled it. Almost like a game of duck duck goose. It wasn't a matter of if, but when. When he finally inserted a long, slender finger he felt Hinata tighten momentarily before becoming slightly slack as he formed around it. 

Oikawa let him ride the high for a moment, taking his time to build a small rhythm that included circling his finger upon reinsertion. He felt a small shudder every time the tip of his finger grazed his prostate, occasionally earning a reluctant buck from the spiker. Once Oikawa decided that he was bored with that, he upped it to two fingers and went straight for it, forcing a gasp from Hinata at the contact. Oikawa smiled, at the reaction, but still felt slight irritation. 

"Sho-chan~," he sang. His voice was light, but his tone meant danger. "You've been so quiet, it's making me sad." Despite being out of view, Oikawa could feel Hinata's glare as he pressed harder into the sensitive area. "If you don't start now, it's gonna make me angry." With that, he slipped in a third finger. Hinata found himself almost groaning at the stretch. Determined not to give him the satisfaction, it transformed into a low growl from the pit of his stomach. 

A nerve struck with Oikawa. "You're always so damned determined not to lose, huh?"

After a few minutes, he removed his fingers and took his hand off his back. He left wirelessly into the next room. Hinata let out a deep sigh, swallowing the whine he wanted as he was already missing Oikawa's touch. He tried steadying his breath, not daring to look at his untouched dick standing at attention, begging for touch. His hand naturally reached for it when he felt a force around his hand. Oikawa shot him daggers. 

"What makes you think you can touch yourself?" He asked, placing a bottle of lube on the kitchen table. Hinata was fixated on it as he processed what was about to happen. "I'm talking to you."

Hinata looked to make eye contact with him, his eyelashes damp. "Oik….Oikawa-s-san….please." 

Oikawa's dick twitched at the plea, but his face remained neutral. "Oh, so you  _ can _ talk?" was all he said before stepping behind the man once more, never letting go of his wrist. He took the other wrist in his hand and held them together against the small of his back. He could see Hinata straining to look back at him. 

"Please…"

Oikawa slipped three lube covered fingers in at once. The lube was so cold, contrasting with the rising heat building in Hinata. Oikawa usually waited for it to warm up before starting, but the redhead was slowly coming to an understanding. This was his punishment. 

"Do you know why," the setter began in a low voice, "you're being punished right now?" Hinata swore Oikawa could read minds. "Sho-chan, I'm a simple man with simple needs." 

Hinata let out a scoff at the statement, which only earned him a hard press into his prostate. Another low growl responded in defiance. 

"That! That right there! Sho-chan, you sing when you're making breakfast, you sing in the car, hell you even sing karaoke! Anyway, I'm rambling, I just want to hear you sing. Sing for me my little canary." 

Hinata bit his lower lip so hard he was sure he tasted blood. He rocked into Oikawa's fingers as they stroked him and explored his walls, feeling around and caressing the soft flesh within. Of all the muscles Hinata had, these were his favourite ones. The ones that opened and contracted, reacting violently to even the gentlest touch. The ones that formed around his fingers, but were truly made for his cock. The one that was dripping in his swimming trunks at that very moment. 

An outsider might've said Oikawa was teasing Hinata with his little touches and small tugs and pulls. In reality, he was pushing himself to his limits. He fought, trying to maintain composure as he became rock hard at every breath Hinata took, every tear that he dropped, and the struggle he gave at Oikawa’s hand holding his wrists together. He devoured it all into his chocolatey eyes, and downloaded the files into his dick. 

Finally unable to hold himself any longer, his spare hand reached over to the long-forgotten lube. Generously covering his hand with it, he gave himself a few strokes over his weeping cock, now exposed. He felt a shiver from the tips of his toes to the ends of his hair. His anticipation to enter the young man before him tempted him to just finish jacking off from there. He relied on better judgement, and aligned himself with Hinata. 

“Shouyou.” Hinata froze, not used to hearing his given name. 

“Oikawa-san…” came out in a low, desperate whisper. 

“Ah, you’re so cute.” He leaned down to see Hinata’s face. Tear stains that decorated his face, a small pout on his lips, and his glassy eyes are what greeted the brunette. He really was so cute. Oikawa leaned in, Hinata doing so in return, expecting a kiss. Once his eyes were close, Oikawa moved to whisper in his ear. “Você teve o que mereceu.”

He stood back up and slammed into him. The force shocked Hinata back into reality. He saw a few flashes of light as the slight curve of Oikawa’s cock brushed against his g-spot. He hiccuped at the contact, hearing a small chuckle from behind him. Oikawa, satisfied at the initial shock he gave him, moved his hips back to steadily gain rhythm watching Hinata’s body react every time he felt the base of his cock pushed up against his ass. Hinata’s breathing picked up the pace as well as the electricity of the pleasure almost short circuited his brain. Though all he offered was a few grunts and almost moans. 

The setter burned holes into his back with the lasers he shot from his eyes. “Shouyou...you’re so...damned  _ stubborn! _ ” With the last word he slightly lifted his feet off the ground to push him further onto the table, trying to get a better angle. Hinata let out an almost unearthly sound croak out from his dry throat. He now stood on the tips of his toes, trying to maintain balance as the setter picked up the pace.

He thought the theatrics were done until he felt a thumb circle the head of his cock, then gentle, but firm pressure be applied. At long last, Oikawa forced a moan from his stubborn spiker. He almost moaned himself before beginning to stroke Hinata in tandem with his thrust, less forceful, but more accurate as he rolled his hips. Hinata let them out freely now. 

“O...Oi...ka...san _ nnnn _ !” He felt the larger man’s body lean over him, applying his weight and more pressure as Oikawa fingered the base of his dick, tracing the veins there. Oikawa started kissing his neck, sucking gently at the light, salty flavour of his skin. He tasted and smelled like the ocean, and Oikawa was ready to drown in him. But the bastard wasn’t going to the depths by himself. He finally let go of Hinata’s wrists and grabbed his waist for balance as he felt his walls tighten around his cock. Hinata, in turn, grabbed desperately at the table, still unable to full stay up on his tippy toes. 

“Oik-Tooru!” 

Oikawa almost came right then and there. Through sheer stubbornness, he kept up. “Say it again. Say it again.” His voice started to crack, betraying the confidence he tried to convey. “Say it, Shouyou.”

“Tooru!” he cried. “Tooru! Tooru! Tooru I’m gunna-”

“Fuck!” Oikawa slammed his hand on the table as his dick gave a last kick in Hinata, sending the ginger over the edge as they came together. Hinata spilling over Oikawa’s hand, dripping onto the floor. Oikawa roding out his orgasm as he finished inside of him. Once the wave passed, Oikawa let himself lean over on the table beside Hinata, watching as his eyes fluttered open to focus, returning from the back of his eyelids. Despite his heavy breathing, Oikawa could recognize his look of satisfaction. He reached out to brush the back of his hand on Hinata’s glossy cheek. 

“So you  _ can  _ sing.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you're happy Nia


End file.
